Álmodozók
by Risu-nee
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Eredeti szerző: Bonnia (ArchiveOfOurOwn) Tudta, hogy ez fog történni. Tudta mi lesz, ha a szőke megízleli a vérét. Yuu évekkel ezelőtt hozott egy döntést, mert Mika élete mindennél fontosabb volt. De arra nem gondolt, hogy attól a pillanattól kezdve, az idő egyikük számára végleg megáll… (YuuMika)


Október van. A levelek még nemrégen aranyszínben pompáztak, de a nagyrészük mára már elhalt. Lehullottak a fákról, és most ott várják, hogy valaki arra járva összetapossa őket. A háborút már régen megnyerték, de Yuu szíve néha még mindig úgy zakatol, mintha azt várná, hogy valaki gyilkos szándékkal rárontson. Hallja, ahogy a penge a pengének csapódik, és érzi, ahogy keze kétségbeesetten szorítja a kardja markolatát.

Ashuramaru már régóta hallgatásba burkolózott.

Yuu zaklatottan és fázva tér haza aznap. Haza. Ez a szó még mindig egyszerre teszi boldoggá, és szomorúvá. Amint belép az ajtón, megszabadul a kabátjától, lehúzza a kesztyűjét, és kibújik a csízmájából. Mindent a földre hány, pontosan jól tudván, hogy a rendetlenségnek reggelre hűlt helye sem lesz.

Körülnéz. Semmi mozgás, semmi hang. A lakás csendes, pont, mint Mika. Néha olyan érzés, mintha egy szelemmel élne együtt. Bizonyos értelemben, ez így is van.

\- Mika? - kiálltja, mert hirtelen nyugtalanítani kezdi a nagy csönd. A szőke általában óraműpontossággal megjelenik a bejáratnál, hogy kedves mosollyal köszöntse Őt.

Próbálja lenyugtatni dübörgő szívét, amely még 15 év után is attól fél, hogy Mika csupán csak egy látomás, és egy napon el fog tűnni, mintha soha nem is tért volna vissza hozzá. Halkan besétál a konyhába, a kapcsoló felé nyúl, és ijedtében majdnem a plafonig ugrik, amikor meglátja a szőkét, amint halál nyugodt arccal, és vörösen izzó szemekkel ül a konyhaasztalnál. Egy torta pihen előtte. A gyertyafény sejtelmes fénybe vonja Mika arcát.

Olyan misztikusnak hat ez a kép, hogy Yuu hosszú pillanatokig csak zavarodottan áll, egészen addig, amíg Mika ragyogó mosolya és csilingelő hangja vissza nem rántja Őt a valóságba.

\- Boldog Születésnapot, Yuu-chan!

Pár pislogás után Yuu feleszmél, és a naptár felé fordul.

Október 16. Elfelejtette. Már megint. Vagy inkább nem akart rá emlékezni. Azóta nem akar rá emlékezni, mióta betöltötte a huszonhatot.

\- Tényleg - mondja, és közben úgy érzi, mintha a gyomra centiket süllyedt volna. Megint eltelt egy év. Megint idősebb lett. Mika várakozóan tekint rá, ezért egy idétlen mosolyt erőltet az arcára, és leül a szőke mellé. Utálja a születésnapját.

\- Te készítetted?

\- Igen - feleli, és fejét a kezére hajtja. - De nem biztos, hogy finom lett.

\- Biztosan finom. - Yuu pontosan tudja, hogy amit Mika készít, az mindig mennyei, de a szőke sosem tudja megkóstolni. A kés után nyúl, ami a tálon hever, de Mika jéghideg érintése megállítja.

Yuu rámered, de nem azért, mert a fiú keze hidegebb, mint az őszi éjjel, hanem mert nem emlékezett rá, hogy a saját keze mikor nőtt ennyivel nagyobbra, mint a másiké.

\- Először kívánnod kell.

\- Ez hülyeség! - vágja rá automatikusan, és mikor a vámpír kiölti felé a nyelvét, átfut az agyán, hogy Mika még mindig úgy néz ki, mint egy gyerek. Valószínűleg örökké úgy fog kinézni, mint egy gyerek, és ez csakis Yuu kudarcának köszönhető.

\- Nem érdekel. Ez hagyomány, szóval meg kell tenned! Gyerünk Yuu-chan, mielőtt leég az összes gyertya.

\- Jól van, jól van - behunyja a szemét, beszívja a gyertya és csoki torta illatát, és ugyanazt kívánja, amit minden évben.

 _Azt kívánom, hogy Mika boldog legyen._

Már Ő maga sem tudja, miért próbálkozik ezzel újra és újra. Elfújja a gyertyákat, és szemével végigkíséri, ahogyan a füst felszáll, majd lassan eltűnik. Többé már nem gyerek. Már nem álmodozhat.

El kell fogadni, hogy vannak kívánságok, amik soha nem válnak valóra.

Mika izgatottan összecsapja a tenyerét, mielőtt kihúzza a gyertyákat a tortából.

\- Most már ehetsz! - kiálltja el magát vidáman.

Yuu felhorkant. Megragadja a villát, és a késről lemondván, minden óvatoskodás nélkül, belemélyeszti a süteménybe. Úgyis egyedül eszi meg az egészet. Mika, Yuu nagy meglepetésére, nem tiltakozik, a cseppet sem előkelő mozdulat ellen. Amint Yuu nyelve megérinti az első falatot, édes, csokis íz árad szét az egész szájában.

Ennyi év elteltével, Yuu már nem is tudja, hogy a csoki valójában az Ő kedvenc íze, vagy Mikáé. Nem hiszi, hogy a fiú tényleg emlékszik az ízre, inkább csak arra, hogy szerette, de a szőke rendíthetetlenül állítja, hogy az a kedvence. Mika, talán nem is tudatosan, de mindig olyasmit keres, ami legalább egy kicsit emberré teszi, nem számít, hányszor ismétli el, hogy mennyire gyűlöli őket.

Yuu lenyeli a falatot és elmosolyodik. Mika őt nézi, tágra nyílt szemekkel és kissé elveszve.

\- …Mi az? - kérdezi a fekete hajú, és újabb falatot vág a villájával.

\- Semmi - érkezik a gyors válasz. - Ízlik?

\- Igen. Nagyon finom - feleli Yuu tele szájjal.

Mika felkacag. A nevetés mindig könnyen ment neki, akár igazi, akár hamis. Kinyújtja a kezét, és a hüvelykujjával letörli a csoki krém maradékát Yuu ajkairól.

\- Malac módra eszel.

\- Ahogy te is. - A visszavágás gondolkodás nélkül szalad ki Yuu száján, és rögtön meg is bánja. Mika vonásai megfeszülnek, a pillantása elkomorodik. - Sajnálom, én csak… Hülyeséget beszélek. Ne haragudj, Mika.

Próbálja nem észrevenni, ahogy Mika szemei egy pillanatra a nyakára szegeződnek, majd vissza rá.

\- Semmi baj, Yuu-chan. Ha végeztél, csak hagyd a tálat, és a többit a mosogatóban.

Yuu lemondóan bólint. Mika fél másodperc alatt elhagyja a konyhát, és a következő pillanatban a hálószóba ajtó egy hangos kattanással zárul be mögötte. A halántékát dörzsölve Yuu lenéz a tortára, majd fel, a csukott ajtóra. Eszik még néhány falatot, de a csokoládét most sokkal szárazabbnak érzi, mint az előbb. Villáját az asztalra hajítja, és talpra ugrik.

Átvágva a lakáson elér a hálószobáig. Általában nem kell kopognia, mert Mika nem szokta a képébe vágni az ajtót. Nem így. A szőke mérges, és Yuu tudja, hogy nem hagyhatja annyiban a dolgot. Kopogtat.

Mikor világossá válik számára, hogy Mika alvást színlel, és hiába vár válaszra, lassan kinyitja az ajtót.

\- Bejövök.

\- Nem vagy tisztában a kopogás lényegével, Yuu-chan. - Mika szelíden és alig hallhatóan beszél, az ablakpárkányon üldögélve, fejét az üvegnek hajtva. Olyan kicsinek, és magányosnak tűnik, hogy Yuu szíve összeszorul a látványra.

Elengedi a füle mellett a megjegyzést, és odasétál az ablakhoz. Arrébb tolja Mika lábát, hogy a párkánynak tudjon dőlni. Régebben olyan kicsik voltak, hogy ketten is kényelmesen elfértek az apró helyen. Egymással szemben ülve, összegabalyodott lábakkal, nevetve kémlelték az éjszakai égboltot. A férfi kipillant az ablakon.

Egy csillag sem ragyog az égen.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezi egy idő után. Mika nem néz rá, de Yuu tudja, hogy valójában az utcát sem nézi. Nincs ott semmi látnivaló.

-… Harminckét éves lettél.

Yuu szíve dübörögni kezd a mellkasában. _Túl gyorsan._

A könyökével játékosan megböki Mika térdét. - Te is harminckettő vagy, vénember - viccelődik, de maga is meglepődik, hogy milyen gyenge a hangja.

Mika, a sűrű szőke hajával, és keskeny arcával még mindig tizenhatnak tűnik. Az évek során egyedül csak a pillantása öregedett. A pillantása _több mint harminckettő_.

\- Emlékszem, - Mika végre elfordítja fejét az ablaktól - amikor még kicsik voltunk… Mindig azt mondtad, hogy milyen nagyra fogsz nőni. Elég erős leszel ahhoz, hogy mindenkit megvédj. Bele sem gondoltam, hogy egy nap tényleg felnövünk.

Yuu nem tudja, mit válaszoljon. Mosolyogni próbál, de Mika pillantásából ítélve, csúfos kudarcot vallott.

\- Boldog vagyok, Yuu-chan.

\- Hazug - vágja rá Yuu azonnal.

\- Nem vagyok az. Mindig is ezt akartam. Meg akartalak menteni, azt akartam, hogy felnőj, és szabad legyél. - Mika reszket, de arcán őszinte mosoly húzódik. - Ezért vagyok boldog. És azért is, hogy itt lehetek, és megint boldog születésnapot kívánhatok neked.

Yuu szeme elkerekedik, ahogy a felismerés végigsöpör az elméjén.

\- Mika… El akarsz hagyni? - _Megint?_

\- Mi? - Mika szeme is elkerekedik, de rémületében. - Nem! Soha nem hagylak el!

\- Akkor meg miért mondasz ilyeneket? - csattan fel Yuu.

\- N-Nem úgy értettem…

\- Akkor hogyan? Miért nem nézel rám? - a férfi hangja követelőző.

Kelletlenül, de Mika végre a fekete hajú felé fordul, szempilláit könnycseppek áztatják.

\- Nem foglak elhagyni, Yuu-chan. _Képtelen_ lennék rá. - suttogja.

Yuu érzi, hogy a szőke még nem fejezte be. Tenyerét várakozóan, és idegesen a térdeire szorítja. -… De?

\- Nézz rám! - Yuu így is tesz, de semmi mást nem lát, csak a legféltettebb kincsét. Mikaelát. Nem tudja, mit kéne néznie. - Tizenhat vagyok. Csak idő kérdése, és _te_ fogsz elhagyni engem.

Yuu pontosan jól tudja, hogy Mika soha nem fog változni. Az a Mika, aki itt ül mellette, könnyes szemmel, angyali ragyogással, alacsony termettel és hosszú szemfogakkal mindig ugyanilyen lesz.

\- Nem tizenhat vagy. Igazából nem.

\- Mindenki más számára, igen. Az emberek mindenfélét mondanak. Már annyi mindennek elhordtak téged, miattam. Néhányan még mindig úgy tekintenek rád, mint a vámpír-imádóra, a fiatalabbak pedig, akik semmit sem tudnak, azt gondolják, hogy egy gyerekkel…

\- Ne mond ki, Mika! - Yuu figyelmeztető hangja hallatán Mika lenyeli a mondat végét. A fekete hajú nagyot sóhajt, mert _tényleg_ gyűlöli a születésnapját. - Tudod jól, hogy ez egyáltalán nem érdekel.

\- Pedig kéne.

\- Na persze. Nagy ívben teszek rá!

\- Yuu-chan…

\- Komolyan mondom. Beszéljenek csak. Szart se tudnak rólad vagy rólam, szóval miért számítana, hogy mit gondolnak? - majd mormogva hozzáteszi, - Különben is, ki volt az, aki megmentette a szánalmas seggüket a háborúban? Hálátlanok.

Mika megkönnyebbülten felnevet. - Igazad van. Sajnálom.

Yuu megrázza a fejét. - Nem megyek sehová. És… - egy pillanatig hezitál, majd bátrabban folytatja - …amikor azt mondtam, hogy meg foglak menteni, komolyan gondoltam. Nincs időkorlát.

\- Már megmentettél. - Mika még mindig egy kicsit kábultnak látszik, de szemében, halványan vidámság bujkál.

\- Mi?

\- Már megmentettél - ismétli. - Azon a napon, amikor kézen fogtál, és a családodnak neveztél.

Yuu arcára teljes döbbenet ül ki. Nevetés és sírás között ingadozva, nagyot sóhajtva feleltre nyitja a száját, de szavakat csak nagy nehezen tud kipréselni rajta. - Mika. A francba… _Francba_ … Ne mondj ilyeneket, amikor… amikor…

 _Már… megmentette Mikát? Mikát… többé már… nem kell megmenteni?_

\- Én tettem ezt veled. Én vagyok az oka annak, hogy ilyenné váltál. - Yuu érzi a könnyeit végigcsordulni az arcán, miközben beszél.

\- Igen. Te vagy az oka, annak, hogy még mindig életben vagyok. - Mika elmosolyodik, és gyengéden kisimít pár fekete tincset Yuu szeméből. A férfi nem érti, hogyan érezheti Mika érintését egyszerre jéghidegnek, és tűzforrónak.

Megragadja a kezét. Még ha sok minden változik is, egyvalami sosem fog. A köztük lévő kötelék.

Yuu és Mika. Mika és Yuu.

\- Mindig sírok a születésnapomon, - morogja Yuu. Megbabonázva figyeli, ahogy Mika ujjai összefonódnak az övéivel.

\- Muszáj. Ez már hagyomány - feleli a szőke, megjátszott komolysággal.

\- Jövőre te jössz, - jelenti ki Yuu, a sírástól még mindig rekedtes hangon. - Úgy megnevettetlek, hogy patakokban fog folyni a könnyed.

\- Jövőre. - Mika bólint, majd megfordul a párkányon, és a fejét Yuu ölébe hajtja, pont, ahogy gyerekkorukban tették. _Álmodozók._

De Yuu most nem panaszkodik amiatt, hogy Mika feje túl nehéz. Nem is próbálja heves láblóbálás közepette lelökni a szőkét magáról.

Most a háborútól megviselt, _harminckét éves_ kezeivel beletúr Mika aranyló tincsibe, mire a fiú elégedetten, csendesen, és álmosan felsóhajt.

Néha az otthon olyan, akár egy álom, és harminckét évvel később, Yuu még mindig azt gondolja, hogy nem baj, ha az ember néha álmodozó.

Tudta, hogy ez fog történni. Tudta mi lesz, ha a szőke megízleli a vérét. Yuu évekkel ezelőtt hozott egy döntést, mert Mika élete mindennél fontosabb volt. De arra nem gondolt, hogy attól a pillanattól kezdve, az idő egyikük számára megáll…


End file.
